


A Call Closer to You

by RhythmofMist



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Minor Angst, Video Chats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhythmofMist/pseuds/RhythmofMist
Summary: Yang and Blake video chatting with each other after Yang has a long day at work. Little do we know just how much of a comfort Yang is to Blake.And now the Fluff!
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Bumbleby - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	A Call Closer to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaosi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kaosi).



> So this was based on a prompt I saw on Twitter from @/Kaosi and it inspired me to make this quick one shot!
> 
>   
> I hope you guys enjoy and I hope you enjoy this technically gift, my friend!
> 
> TW // Abuse, Drinking, Blood, and Car Accidents (Mentioned)
> 
> If you are uncomfortable with any of these mentions you many skip over the segment.

"All I told him was to be careful next time, and he had the audacity to say 'There won't be a next time, Blondie' just before he stormed out. Can you believe it?"

Blake let out a low growl of frustration as her ears pin. She shook her head in disbelief at her laptop screen, which shows her very exhausted girlfriend sigh into a pillow on her bed after finishing her story about today. 

"Gods, I don't see how you manage to tolerate him, Baby. Mercury should have been on the ground kissing your boots for repairing his legs after that accident. Thanks to your genius engineering brain, you were able to land a spot at one of the highest prosthetic engineering companies out there. You shouldn't have to deal with people like him." Blake huffs as her ears pin in agitation at the thought of anyone even thinking about insulting or taking advantage of Yang after she's helped them. It infuriated her, because it was too familiar.

Since their last college days, Yang and Blake had been together for almost four years now. Although during college, their relationship, as friends, became rocky after Blake hung out and got together with her now ex, Adam Taurus, despite Yang admitting her feelings for her hours before. It was a classic tale of heartbreak... except much worse. 

Not only did Adam abuse and bring harm to Blake, but he also kept her secluded from the people she loved and cared about most, including Yang when she tried reaching out. Then the worst night of her life happened. Adam got too drunk from the party and tried to take advantage of Blake when they got back to the dorms. Although, what he didn't know was that Blake had enough. They fought and Blake managed to get away, but not without the bruises on her neck and a stab wound to her hip from his switchblade that he kept around for party tricks. She called Yang for the first time in months, and she rushed over there in her car. Upon arriving, Blake practically dove into her car and told Yang to speed out of there, and Yang obeyed. That should have been the end of it. 

She called the cops on Adam and explained the situation to them as Yang silently listened, growing more concerned the more she heard. It should have been it... but it wasn't. About halfway to the hospital at a red light, Adam's car collided with the rear-end of Yang's, sending it out into traffic for another car to hit the front of it, right where Yang sat. Everything after that was a blur. Blake remembered the piercing sounds of sirens and how it hurt her ears. She remembers the paramedics carefully pulling her out of the ruined car as she was semi-conscious. She remembers the blood she saw. She remembers them wheeling her into the ambulance and away from Yang, and much later, she remembers waking up in the hospital to look across and see Yang alive and well… except for the absence of her right arm. Then, she remembers crying, her crying, as she quietly murmurs broken apologies to her unconscious friend.

"Hey now," Yang calls and Blake's ears flick up as the memories of the past cease from plaguing her thoughts. "There she is." Yang smiles at her from her laptop screen and Blake suddenly remembers where she's at.

"I… I'm sorry… I didn't mean-" Her ears pin again.

"You were thinking about that night again, weren't you?" Yang asks gently and Blake can't hide from her. She'd never hide from her.

"Yes…" She admits and Yang coos with concern and reaches out and touches her screen with her yellow and black prosthetic hand. Another reminder.

"Oh, baby… We talked about it. We're okay now, and he can't hurt us anymore. He can't hurt you anymore." Yang claims with gentle firmness and Blake feels like crying.

How did she get so lucky? How did Yang forgive her after everything she did to her?

"I wish you were here…" Blake chokes out and Yang makes another soft noise of concern. "I wish you could hold me and let me know you're here…"

"But I am here Blake... and you've got important work to do down in Menagerie to help Weiss and your parents with the Faunus Equal Rights Program the SDC is trying to pass. But soon you'll be here so I can hold you close and never let you go again." Yang utters like a promise and Blake believes her. She's never given her a reason to doubt her before.

That still doesn't stop the heartbreaking whimper from escaping her lips. 

"I love you… I promise I won't make you doubt that again..."

"I love you too, Baby. I know you won't."

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

As the hours go on, Blake and Yang continue to share stories about their days. Blake explains the advancement the SDC has made with paying Faunus equal amounts as humans for their labor, and the arguments made in the boardrooms to make it so. Yang talks about the recent developments in the prosthetic field and the emotional experiences of getting to hand-deliver them to people who need them most.

The atmosphere becomes comfortable again and Blake completely forgets her lapse with the past earlier on. She does start noticing some small changes with her girlfriend though. Her sudden yawning and her eyes fluttering closed and then opening again during some conversations. It was adorable and made her remember the sudden timezone difference between Vale and Menagerie.

"I'm gonna go change into my nightwear. Be back in a bit, Sunflower" Blake can't help but smile at the almost inaudible hum of a response she picks up thanks to her ears as she gets up and grabs her clothes before heading into the bathroom to change.

Although she didn't take longer than ten minutes, that's all Yang needed to fall asleep on the call upon Blake's return. She took a minute to consider if she should wake her or not, but the small snores coming from her mic were too adorable not to pass up. Plus it was oddly comforting to hear. It was like a soothing white noise some people would use to sleep, and Blake found herself flicking her ears to hear it more as she realized that she too was quite exhausted. Checking the time on her laptop revealed it was 12:34 a.m. 

"That means it was 2:34 a.m. for her…" Blake murmurs to herself and she quietly lays down on her bed with her laptop, as to not disturb Yang and she sets it next to her. She quietly watches Yang, ears flicking at the occasional snore, and absently traces her features on her screen. She feels her eyes growing heavy and suddenly the world is black.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Hey, Blake?" Weiss calls about thirty minutes later as she gently knocks on her door and opens it. "I was wondering if we could discuss-" Her words die in her throat as she eyes the scene before her.

Blake has now softly curled up near the laptop, leaving one of her hands on the keys of it as if seeking comfort from the person on the other end. Her ears flick towards the gentle sounds coming from it. On the screen, Yang had shifted a bit in her sleep to almost match her except she was more sprawled out. She also has a hand on her laptop as her soft snores continue.

Weiss merely sighs and smiles to herself as she quietly steps out of the room.

"She so won't hear the end of this."

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"She didn't."

"She definitely did…" Blake sighs wearily as she smiles across the table of the cafe at her girlfriend's amused expression.

It was months later now and that night had now become another fond memory Blake shared with Yang.

"Yeah but Weiss? Weiss Schnee? I just can't see her teasing you if all people. Ruby I can get but you, no way." Yang chuckles as she takes a sip of her coffee. Blake, however, wasn't as amused.

"Yang. She literally told people we "slept together"." She explains and smiles when Yang nearly choked on her drink as a blush blooms across her cheeks, making her freckles stand out more. 

"I take it back. Now I see why you wanted to kill her"

"I mean… it's not like we haven't slept together since then…"

"BLAKE!" 

"What?" Blake smirks far too innocently as she brings her tea to her lips and hides her smile as she watches Yang sputter and turn bright red. Her ears flick towards her and Yang only narrows her gaze at her.

"You're such a gremlin sometimes, you know that?" Yang says but there is no bite in her words. Blake only smiles at her.

"Yeah, but that's why you love me." She teased with a sharp smirk but it falters when she watches Yang's expression soften into something far more tender. The teasing and playfulness were over now, leaving only the genuine love and care behind as amber eyes met lilac and Yang uttered her response.

"Yeah… I do."

**Author's Note:**

> What's love without a little angst?
> 
> Anyway yeah I kinda got a bit carried away with what the original prompt was supposed to be. XD
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it none the less and that all the soft and fluffy feels helped make up for it in the end.


End file.
